


Merit

by pleasesir



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Long Lost Lover, Pure Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Witch Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/pseuds/pleasesir
Summary: Carina always had ink dark hair, Shansa remembers. She remembers…too many things now. Squirmy things, disgusting things, secrets she’s positive she never learned but her hands move anyway, her lips speaking in languages that died centuries ago.Witch girl, the townsfolk call her, gathering at her door to goggle like fools, to watch her practice magic.





	Merit

**Author's Note:**

> me after watching the shitty latest pirates of the caribbean movie: hey what if carina and the witch girl (who turned out to be named shansa) used to be friends when they were kids and also they were gay?

Carina always had ink dark hair, Shansa remembers. She remembers…too many things now. Squirmy things, disgusting things, secrets she’s positive she never learned but her hands move anyway, her lips speaking in languages that died centuries ago. _Witch girl_ , the townsfolk call her, gathering at her door to goggle like fools, to watch her practice magic.

It wasn’t always like this, she knows. She’s almost positive it wasn’t always like this. Once Shansa was just a little girl, just another orphan whose only friend in the world was Carina Smyth. Once Shansa wanted power, wanted freedom, and would’ve done anything to get it. So she did.

Cut her wrist and spoke in tongues over the sea, let something slither under her skin where it lies, waiting, guiding her hands. She can feel it looking out through her eyes, alien and disinterested, a presence that’s so powerful but so strange it sometimes leaves her choking and shaking. Weak. And oh, Carina had cried when Shansa left her, trying to grab at her hand as Shansa walked away. They were small then.  
+  
They’re grown now. Carina is beautiful, but Shansa has always thought she was beautiful. She’s staring at Shansa as she walks around the home Carina’s made for herself; her eyes are liquid and wide. “What are you doing here?” she demands as Shansa steps in close, sniffs at her neck, her hair, her soft, open mouth. Licks once. Carina flinches back, raises a hand to her lips. Shansa’s already gotten the taste of her; the sea, and sweetness, almost too sugary.

“I missed you,” Shansa purrs, sitting on Carina’s desk, stopping herself from wrapping her legs around the girl’s waist.

“You…I haven’t seen you in years. You left me! I thought you were dead!” 

“Did you miss me?” Shansa asks, tilting her head.

“Of course I did!” 

“How much?” Once, long ago, they were young together. Prone to running away, hiding in barns or attics until dragged back to the orphanage. As they got older, and Carina got more beautiful, things changed. Touches begin to linger, goosebumps began to rise on Shansa’s skin whenever they were near. Yes, she’s tasted Carina before, licked her moans out of her mouth, left marks on the fleshy inside of her thighs. She will again.

Carina sputters once, going still when Shansa darts in to kiss her. “Oh!” For a brief, dreadful second Shansa expects to be refused, but Carina’s mouth softens under hers, lets her tongue inside. 

She licks behind her teeth, buries her hands in Carina’s skirt and pulls her close, between her legs. “I’m back, love. I won’t go away again.”

“I missed you so much,” Carina moans, already easy and open for her, letting Shansa tilt her head back and bite at her throat, at her fine white collarbones. Carina’s nails scratch at the back of her skull, over her bald head. Shansa isn’t conventionally beautiful anymore by any definition of the word. Carina doesn’t seem to mind. 

She’s pulling Shansa’s face to her chest, between her breasts, breathing hot on the crown of Shansa’s head. Shansa doesn’t mind; she pulls one of Carina’s breasts free and sucks on the pink nipple, tastes the salt of her. This gets her a yelp and Carina’s body curling around hers. “How long has it been since I last touched you?” Shansa murmurs, glancing up at Carina’s lovely, rounded chin, the tears already shining in her eyes. She always cried when she was about to come. Shansa wants to lick the tears off her face. Shansa wants to eat her alive. 

“It’s been… _so_ long,” Carina moans, pressing desperate kisses to her forehead.

“Has it only ever been me?” Shansa asks, possessive, biting a little mean at the underside of Carina’s breast.

“No one else,” Carina promises, and Shansa grins. She would’ve loved her either way, but there’s something about knowing she’s the only one to see Carina like this, to make her squeal and cry and come. Carina’s nails are scoring her shoulders, leaving red marks behind that fade in seconds, chased away by the magic that keeps Shansa from any sort of harm. 

“Let me see you,” Shansa says, slips her hand into the slippery heat under Carina’s skirt, thighs closing tight around her wrist. 

“Shansa!” 

“I’ve been here before,” Shansa mutters into the shell of Carina’s ear, biting to leave a mark. “Let me in.” Her fingers slide inside like magic, clever and twisting, thumb rubbing circles that make Carina wail, knees buckling so her full body weight rests on Shansa. That’s alright, she can take that and more. Carina’s already throbbing up around her, silken heat that Shansa will feel on her tongue later. She only had to convince Carina it wasn’t dirty once. After the first time, Carina was willing to beg for it.

Shansa’s wrist hasn’t even begun to ache before Carina is freezing, squeezing up around Shansa’s fingers with her mouth open in a silent wail. Shansa loops an arm around her shoulders and holds her through it, making soothing noises in the back of her throat. She rubs her own thighs together, feeling the wetness between them. She can wait.

“ _Shansa_ ,” Carina hiccups, her own hands buried in the folds of Shansa’s skirts, gripping white-knuckled. Her face is blotchy and red, cheeks wet with tears, strands of dark hair stuck to her forehead. Shansa has never seen anything so beautiful. 

“There we go,” Shansa whispers, kissing her cheek, her forehead, her long neck. “There we go, love.” She’s not expecting Carina to slide to her knees easy as anything, shouldering her way between Shansa’s thighs. She’s not complaining, though, opens her legs wide to show off. “Do you want me?” 

Carina nods like there’s nothing else she’d rather do, pressing a close mouthed kiss to the inside of Shansa’s thigh; Shansa feels herself clench up and gush slick, wanting it more than she thought. Even the thing inside her head is silent, for once. “I want…I want…” Carina flushes, biting her plush bottom lip. 

Shansa can’t help but smile. “Let me see your pretty tongue,” she demands, reveling in how Carina immediately opens up, exposes the slippery insides of her mouth, lets Shansa cradle her chin in one hand. “That’s good, lovely,” she praises, pulling her underclothes aside. “Let’s see what else you can do for me.” As Carina leans forward, Shansa realizes she’s finally come home.


End file.
